Diet monitoring is an important intervention factor in obesity, which affects over one-third of US adults. Some obesity research has shown that dietary monitoring can significantly help people lose weight. Automated diet monitoring and caloric intake prediction might also provide an effective intervention for chronic diseases such as obesity and diabetes that affect nearly one-third of US adults with a combined estimated economic cost of $392 Billion.
The present invention relates to systems and methods for automatically identifying food items and automated diet assessment.